


Two to Four

by UnderNerd101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Discrimination against Monsters, F/M, Female Protagonist, Original Character(s), Post-Pacifist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderNerd101/pseuds/UnderNerd101
Summary: This work came from my own weird imagination, there are two OCs who are main characters, one of them is not introduced until a little bit later.





	1. Job Hunting Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first chapter, our main character stumbles into a strange situation while looking for a job, I hope you enjoy.

19-year old Kaitlyn is walking down the street in search of a new job. She was careful to make sure any hiring place she sees is not monster discriminating. That's right. Monsters. 

These creatures arose from Mount Ebott in Pennsylvania about two months ago. Many people feared or even loathed the monsters since they were so different from humans.

Kaitlyn however, always wished monsters were real when she was younger. She was one to look under her bed in her closet in search for monsters. Not in fear, but in curiosity.

She looked to her side and saw a small building with a large sign. "Grillbyz 2: Hot as Ever?" She read out loud. It seemed like a nice little place and she didn't see a 'Humans only' sign anywhere. She took mental note of the place and continued walking.

At that moment, she heard screaming followed by the sound of smug laughter. Kaitlyn followed the sound to a nearby alley and heard voices. 

"Look at the little freak quivering." One gruff, deep voice said. "He's so messed up, it's a surprise he's even still alive!" A higher, nasally voice said. "P-PLEASE HUMANS... STOP..." A rather loud voice said quivering. 

"Shut up." The first voice said. Kaitlyn hears a sickening crunch followed by a yelp. She takes a deep breath and walks into the alley. There she sees a tall, well-built man, and a scrawny, shorter one. She looks past them and sees a tall skeleton on the ground laying beaten and bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO!!! HOW COULD THEY!? I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	2. Race to Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join our friend again as she attempts helping a monster in need. Will she succeed, or die trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just start the next chapter right away because... Well... I want to. And now, without further adieu, we continue.

At first Kaitlyn is afraid she didn't make it in time, but when she sees the beaten skeleton moving, she realises it is a monster. She quickly comes to the conclusion that those two guys are part of the 'Liberators', an anti-monster extremist group who want to "free" mankind by getting rid of all monsters.

The skeleton looks at Kaitlyn with pleading eyes, and she can tell he was preparing to ask for help. She quickly puts a finger up to her mouth to let him know to stay silent. Once she is sure he understands, she begins to inch forward, making sure the men don't see her. As quietly as possible, she moves towards a nearby garbage bag. "I see you finally learned to stay quiet," The larger man began, "maybe now we'll kill you quickly." He cracks his knuckles and raises one hand, ready to strike the skeleton.

Kaitlyn, as fast as lightning, picks up the garbage bag and slams it over the larger man's head. He curses and falls to the ground, completely covered in discarded food and diapers. "Boss!" The scrawny guy shouts in surprise. Kaitlyn then summons all of her inner warrior and punches the smaller man directly in the stomach. He falls over groaning in pain.

"Bet you can't quite **stomach** that. Because it's like I always say, no **guts** , no glory." Kaitlyn quips. "NO..." The skeleton groaned. Probably at her terrible puns. She then proceeds to pick him up and only then realises how tall he actually is. She puts him in the least awkard position possible and runs out of the alley to the only safe place she knows of, her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMM!!! Will Kaitlyn be able to save the poor skeleton, or will she fail? Find out next time in Terrible Story!


	3. Spooky Scary Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our dear Kaitlyn calls someone. But that someone might just as soon pummel her as help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I accidentally exited my work without saving it or posting it or anything and it deleted. I should be posting more regularly now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kaitlyn had to run three blocks to get home carrying the tall skeleton. She finally got there and quickly unlocked the door and ran inside. She carefully placed the skeleton down onto her sofa and began panicking. Should she call an ambulance? No, most hospitals are anti-monster so that's out of the question.

"HUMAN..." The skeleton said to catch her attention. He was holding a cell phone out to her. "EMERGENCY... CONTACTS..." He said weakly. She understood and nodded. She grabbed the phone from his gloved hand and opened the phone. It didn't have a password which made things easier. She clicked his emergency contacts but there was only one contact and it read 'Sans.' She hesitantly called it.

After a few seconds a voice answered. "heya papyrus. how's the shopping going?" The deep voice said. "Your friend is badly injured and we need help. He's still breathing and everything, but he has multiple broken bones and cracks all over his skull. Come to 546 Stuart Street." There is no answer. Kaitlyn looked at the phone and sees that the Sans person had hung up.

She sighed. Kaitlyn turned around to make sure the skeleton was okay and was surprised to see a second skeleton next to the first. He was a rather short skeleton with a blue hoodie, black shorts, and fuzzy pink slippers. He turned to Kaitlyn and walked to her. He then moved his face uncomfortably close to hers.

His eye sockets were an empty black void. It was like staring into black holes. She felt like she was going to go insane just looking at him. He wore an unnerving smile as if he heard a joke that was very insulting but he prentended to enjoy it.

He said with a voice like acid. "what. happened. to. papyrus?" Kaitlyn almost couldn't speak. She also found herself stuttering a lot which she hoped didn't make her seem guilty. "I-I don't know! S-some guys b-beat him up in a-an alley! I h-heard the c-commotion and h-headed towards the s-sounds and I saved h-him from those guys!

"is that so?" He asked, getting even closer. She could've sworn she saw a flash of blue in is eye before the taller skeleton she assumed was Papyrus spoke up. "SANS..." He began. "IT WASN'T THEM..." The 'Sans' skeleton only nodded. He moved away and white pinpricks appeared in his eyesockets and somehow those tiny dots made his eyes look normal and not at all terrifying like before. His smile didn't change whatsoever yet it seemed as if it went from the smile of a possible killer, to the grin of a friendly jokester.

He walked back over to Papyrus and put his hand on on him. "i'll take you to alph, she'll make ya better paps." Sans said. "C-can I come to?" Kaitlyn asked. Sans turned to her. "Uh... I just want to see if he turns out okay." She says sheepishly. "yeah sure." Sans said flatly. "Really?" She asked flabbergasted. "yeah. paps said you didn't do anything, so that's that. now grab my shoulder."

Kaitlyn frowned and warily walked over to Sans and did as he said. She saw the world dissolve around her. She was trapped in inky blackness, just like how she felt when she was staring into Sans' eyes. She saw nothing by her but she felt like she was grabbing something and let go in surprise. She felt like she was falling and moving forward at the same time, and then like she hit a wall. The world reformed, but around her was a not very well-lit area with monitors surrounding her. The air was dusty and the floor was tiled. It almost looked like... A lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be posting the next one either later today or tomorrow. I just need to get back into the swing of posting things then I will be posting regularly.


	4. Another One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn, while walking through the True Lab, finds someone very interesting. This seems to be the end of something strange, but the start of something stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! Yep, so much for "more regularly" huh? I get really distracted with school stuff. I sowwy :3 I would promise more regularly now, but I'm sure at this point you wouldn't believe me XD

Kaitlyn is terrified. She is all alone in some strange lab place and she doesn't know the way out. Sans can apparantly teleport and the teleportation can send people to scary, empty laboratories. Good to know.

She decides to start walking and eventually reaches a room with a bunch if refrigerators. She walks up to one and opens it. It's empty. She tries the next. Nope. How about the next? She opens it and inside there's a black jar with a label that reads: 'Artificial DT, S-P.' She has no idea what that all means, but she picks up the jar and examines it.

She shakes it and it begins to glow a partially purple tint. It then begins to grow hotter and hotter. She drops it in surprise from the heat and the jar falls and breaks on the ground. "Oh crap." She whispered to herself. The liquid stuff was pulsing purple and moving slightly. She watches in awe as the liquid builds up and starts to grow taller until it was just barely taller than Kaitlyn.

The liquid begins to turn white and solidify, after a few more seconds, a skeleton was standing in front of her. His knees buckle and he falls over. Kaitlyn is left speechless. Is this her life now? She gets teleported by strange magical skeletons into labs where tar turns into more strange magical skeletons. Go fig.

Kaitlyn kneels down to check on the skeleton and pokes him in the skull. He begins to move and sits up. He stares at his own hands as if he isn't sure they are real. Then he stares at his feet and moves them and sees Kaitlyn. His jawline was about the shape of Papyrus', but with the width of Sans' as well as Sans' eye sockets. His left eye socket had a light blue pinprick for a pupil while his right eye had an orange one.

It takes him a minute, but he eventually renders that Kaitlyn is another person. He begins moving away from her, fear in his eyes and his bones begin to rattle. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you buddy." Kaitlyn says soothingly. The skeleton stops backing away but he still looks afraid and he is still rattling. "What's your name?" She asks. He just tilts his head questioningly. "Oh duh..." Kaitlyn said, smacking herself in the head. "You were just like... Born or something."

He once again just tilts his head. _He's like a newborn, a really tall newborn._ Kaitlyn thinks. He didn't look that strange apart from his skull. He has all the normal skeleton bits and pieces. Ribs, shoulder blades, pelvi- "OH MY GOD YOUR NAKED!!!" Kaitlyn shouted, averting her eyes. She didn't even know why it was so embarrasing, he was a skeleton! All bones! Nothing else!

She slowly turned back to see him face to face with her. He was just staring into her eyes. His eye sockets morphed and many white pinpricks appeared in his eyes soon they begin to resemble the night sky. This makes her stare into his eyes more intently. She wonders what it means. He looks so perplexed by her.

A blue flash appears between them and his eyes turn into two yellow pinpricks instead of the starry pattern they were before. He runs and hides behind a fridge. Sans appears in front of Kaitlyn in place of the flash. "heya. i probably should've warned ya to hold on tight before we took a shortcut. sorry you had to be by yourself for so long down here." He says.

"Thanks but, I'm not alone." Kaitlyn replies. Sans looked nervous for a moment. "what?" Sans asks. She points at the fridge behind Sans where the other skeleton was peeking out. He quickly moves back behind the fridge. "what happened?" Sans asked suspiciously. "There was a jar in one of the fridges and I accidentally dropped it and it shattered, then all of the stuff turned into... him." Kaitlyn says quickly. Sans walks over to him and kneels.

"here bud, i'll take you to see alphys. we need some things sorted out." Sans grabs the skeleton by the shoulder, but the skeleton backs away and goes into the corner again. "You can't just suddenly grab him like that. He's already scared." Kaitlyn chides. Sans shrugs. Kaitlyn slowly approaches the skeleton, trying to calm it down. "It's alright. We're just trying to help you." She reaches her hand out, hoping that the skeleton would trust them. The skeleton stops shaking and grabs Kaitlyn's hand. Kaitlyn gives the skeleton a smile and he looked at her curiously.

"we all set?" Sans asks. "Yeah. Let's go." Kaitlyn responds. "this time, grab on, and **hold** on. Kaitlyn nods and grabs his shoulder. This time, she closes her eyes as she feels the world around her disappear. Once she feels solid ground under her feet, she opens her eyes.

She finds herself in another lab, although this one seems more well-lit and colorful, the tiles being bright shades of blue and yellow. Kaitlyn looks to her left and sees a clutter of paper, a trash can, a laptop, and a mini fridge.

"here we are." Sans says. Kaitlyn feels the mystery skeleton tugging at her hand and turns around. He points to a monitor that seems to be focused on her. "we used that to find you. alph has cameras everywhere, and she uses them to look around. she has them almost everywhere." Sans says. "That's kind of weird." She responds

The other skeleton waves his arm in front of her and watches it in the frame. "alright, we should probably get going. we can check on paps and get him checked out." Sans says as he motions to the other skeleton who is now shaking both arms at the camera.

Kaitlyn nods and has to grab Mr. Mystery's (As she has dubbed him for now) arms to get him to stop flailing them. He looks a bit disappointed but obliges when she starts moving. Sans leads her to an escalator which they all ride up.

As soon as they reach the top, Kaitlyn is lifted off of her feet, feeling rather strong skeletal arms wrapping around her in a huge hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA!!! THREE SKELETONS!?!?!? This adventure is seeming to have Kaitlyn RATTLED *Ba dum tsh* I'm sorry, that was bad. Anywho, if you couldn't tell, "Mr. Mystery" is my second OC. His name isn't actually Mr. Mystery, but it's a lot better than always putting "the other skeleton" or "the mystery skeleton" Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
